Cage
by Songstone
Summary: When Deidara had no where else to live, he was brought to stay at one of the priciest hotels in town. It had everything he could ever dream of. He had his own room, food, new clothes... But what's the price for such a life? Welcome to hell, Deidara.


**Cage**

**A story by Songstone and KajiR**

**Songstone: Yes, another little creation between myself and my own, personal Zetsu-kun. XD It was a pretty random idea when we started, but I like where it's going and how it has unfolded thus far. Now, I'm gonna warn you guys now before you start reading. THE RATING WILL GO UP. It gets quite violent and gruesome in later chapters, so I'm only giving you a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

Deidara shuffled after the blue haired woman, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans. He really wasn't sure where he was going, but she had promised him that she would give him a place to stay as well as food. He'd never have to worry about starving or getting sick, she had told him, because he would be taken care of.

Now, it was of course too good to be true. It wasn't for free, he knew that much. She'd name her price sooner or later. But right now, the blond was tired, hungry, and wet since he'd just been taken out of the pouring rain. He looked like something the cat dragged in, to say the least, and was grateful to have someplace warm to stay.

"Here we are." The woman, Konan, told him. Deidara finally lifted his head from the sidewalk to see where she had led him, and his eyes widened. It was a hotel. But not just some cheap-ass motel, either. It was _huge_. Looked very expensive, too...

He was about to question if she was _sure_ that they were in the right place, but she just gave him a light nudge inside and into the dry atmosphere.

While the blond got a towel to dry off with, the apparent owner approached them. He was tall, appeared to be Asian due to the tan skin and black shoulder length hair. It also looked like he'd been in a war and been blown into pieces considering all the stitches he had.

The eyes were green but the whites were black for some reason, giving him quite a scary look on top of everything else. He eyed the blond from head to toe and grabbed the boy by the jaw firmly, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at him. "Just making sure you aren't dragging in polio or something." He said, almost as if it was some health exam he was performing.

He nodded in approval and gave the blue haired woman a pleased smirk; she always knew where to find good, young boys. "Welcome to the Ocean resort hotel, lad, I am Kakuzu." He now introduced. "Konan will show you to the room you will be having, and I will have someone bring you a nice meal" he added and patted the blonde's head--quite roughly.

"Easy, easy, un!" Deidara hissed, bringing his hands up over his head to protect himself from the man's petting. He rubbed at his jaw lightly, where the man had grabbed and glared lightly up at him. It was half hearted, though, since he was still grateful to be allowed in such a place at all.

He used the towel to dry off his hair as best he could and stood when Konan motioned for him to do so. "Thank you." He said, nodding his head thankfully to Kakuzu before he hurried after the older woman. She led him into the elevator and up quite a few floors before finding a room and opening it for him. It was quite big, and warm, too.

"This is your room." Konan said, patting Deidara's shoulder lighter than Kakuzu had done to his head. "You go on and finish cleaning off. You should have something to eat brought up here soon enough." She assured. The blond thanked her a few more times before shutting the door after her and hurriedly curling up under the covers to warm up.

Oh, how long had it been since he'd slept in a real bed? Too long, he thought. And this was truly amazing...

It didn't take long before there was a knocking on the door and it opened, an orange haired man stepping in with a food tray with quite a large selection of food items to choose from. He sure looked odd for a waiter, considering how many piercings he was allowed to wear. His eyes were somewhat creepy as well with all the rings around the iris itself, but that was little to take into consideration when that someone just brought you a tray of gourmet foods.

"Hope your dinner is for your liking." He said and bowed lightly, that probably being the politest gesture anyone done to the homeless teen.

The blonde's eyes were fixed directly on the food that the man had brought him, barely even moving, though he forced them to as he smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks...un." He told the man. His stomach rumbled, though he didn't need that reminder to know that he was starving.

He hopped up from the bed, sitting on the edge of it and just looking at the tray as if it were a prank of some sort, about to be tugged away from under his nose. Eventually, though, he'd come around and began to eat, barely even remembering to take breaths between each bite.

Oh God, this was like heaven... He got to stay in his own room and he got THIS kind of food? It was insane. He should have been worried about what he would have to owe later on, but Deidara was never one to consider consequences anyway.

**- - -**

The next day around lunch (which meant Deidara had gotten quite some time to sleep in),Kakuzu had come to see how the young hotel guest was doing. He was pleased to find the blond looking healthier now that he'd taken a shower.

"Glad to see you are enjoying your stay here." He said with a grin, and then snapped his fingers. A boy around Deidara's age entered the room as well and stood besides Kakuzu, getting a large tan hand dropped on the mop of green hair before it was ruffled up.

"This is Zetsu. He will show you around the place." He stated while the bi-coloured lad looked at the floor with the golden eyes of his, staying quiet for the time being. "He will also tell you about the rules. Do's and don'ts. Now, I have a business meeting to attend too." He slipped Zetsu the card key before leaving the boys alone in the room.

Looking after where Kakuzu had just left, Deidara then glanced towards the other boy in the room. "Zetsu, was it?" He asked. "I'm Deidara." He introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you, un." He said, offering a faint smile to the other as he slipped his shoes back on, frowning and poking at the many rips and tears in the sides of them. "So...rules?" He asked, looking back to the other boy curiously after a moment.

He nodded to the question about his name and ran a hand back to fix his hair before he looked at the other. "I'll explain them while we go get you a new change of clothes." He nodded for Deidara to follow him.

Zetsu himself was dressed...well, rather feminine considering he was male. The jeans were tight and pretty low cut, the black top with gold patterns was high cut so it showed off the flat belly nicely as well as the piercings he had. One in the navel, and one in each nipple on his chest. His tongue also had one, which was barely noticeable. If you didn't try looking for it that is.

Around his neck was a green leather collar with a ring where a leach could be put. It looked more like a dog collar then what a person would normally wear. "Rule one, you can leave any time you want to." He started. It sounded like a pretty strange rule, but the follow up was perhaps even more strange. "If you do, don't bother trying coming back. Rule two, don't destroy anything of the hotel's property. Three, do not question Kakuzu-sama's wishes."

"Er...okay...un." Deidara scratched at his head absently, fingers getting caught in the tangled mess of his hair. "I...guess I can remember those rules." He had looked the other over briefly, not really thinking too hard on his choice of clothing. He had seen much, much worse from where he had been taken away from.

Nonetheless, what did he have to lose? He got up from the bed, following after the other male. He was curious about where he would be getting new clothes, though. Maybe the gift shop if they had one downstairs... It would certainly be an improvement from the faded and ripped jeans as well as the multi-stained and beaten up shirt he wore now.

It wasn't really close to a gift shop where they went. It was more of a walk in closet and must have been even _bigger_ then Deidara's room. The rows of clothes never seemed to end, and Zetsu motioned for the other to choose what he wanted. But he kept an eye on what Deidara picked out since the clothing would have to match and look good on the blond after all.

"Holy shit...this place is nearly as big as a _house_, un." Deidara said in awe, looking around. He glanced at the clothes that hung off to the sides, and slowly stepped over to them, raking through them with both hands. Really, nothing seemed to be his style, but he wasn't going to complain. He eventually stumbled upon a pair of dark blue jeans and, slipping them on, they were a bit tight but still wearable. Looking for a new shirt, he grabbed a sleeveless white tank top and inspected it before tugging it on. A bit on the short side, but he thought it would do.

Zetsu looked at the other for a moment before grabbing a brush that lay off to the side on a dresser. He also snagged a red hair band. "Sit." He ordered, and pointed to a chair in front of a full body mirror.

Once the blond was seated, he began combing out the long hair, being quite careful when he came upon knots and brushed them out. Once he was satisfied, he took about half the hair and moved it up in a ponytail, using the ribbon to tie it up and letting the long bangs be for now since he didn't have a pair of scissors to cut with. "Guess you look presentable now..." He said, taking a sweater that had a zipp at the front and giving it to Deidara to wear as well.

"Presentable? For what, un?" Deidara asked, turning his head from side to side in the mirror and giving a faint grin since he rather liked the style his hair had been pulled up in. He took the jacket and glanced at it briefly, inspecting it, before he slipped it on as well, leaving it partly zipped up for the moment. He stood, looking himself over once in the mirror (it was so strange to see himself dressed so cleanly), before he turned back to Zetsu.

To walk around in the hotel. Zetsu clarified with a bored look as it if was obvious. He cleared his throat briefly before taking Deidara's hand and leading him out. "I live just down the hall from you, so if there is anything you might need or such you know where to find me. If I'm not busy." Continuing, they stopped by the same elevators as yesterday to go down.

While waiting, the black and white teen looked at Deidara for a moment before speaking again. "You should leave while you can.."

"Hm?" Deidara looked up from nibbling on his nails and raised an eyebrow slowly. "Why...do you say that, un?" He questioned. It seemed to be a rather strange thing to say out of the blue like that. He went back to biting his nails, speaking around his fingers. "Not like I have anywhere to go. I'm better off in this place. I mean...I actually got a full meal yesterday. And I even got to sleep in a real bed, un. I can follow rules good enough anyway." He assured.

"Were my thoughts too..." He sighed as the elevator came to a stop and opened for them. Zetsu didn't speak more of the matter as he knew there were cameras and listening devices around the place. Nontheless, Deidara would soon enough know why.

Down on the lower floor where the lobby was, Zetsu proceeded in showing the restaurant and kitchen since they were allowed to go in through the back. The chef looked quite serious and had an eye patch over his left eye. But he was very kind to the boys and asked if either of them were hungry. Zetsu had already eaten breakfast but looked at Deidara if he wanted a brunch perhaps.

Deidara glanced to Zetsu as well, a wondering look to see if it would be all right to get something to eat. He nodded slowly, an arm making its way around his stomach as he felt how it was beginning to gurgle again. Sure, he had gotten a good meal last night, but if he had the opportunity to fill his stomach for the rest of the day, then he'd gladly take it.

"So...you can't leave this place for anything? At all, un?" He asked Zetsu, pretty much insistent on sticking to his side. No need to go off and get lost on his own now.

"I'm allowed outside with an escort." He shrugged a bit while holding his hands behind his back.

"This is the spa area." Changing the subject quite abruptly, he lead Deidara into the large hall where a pool was. There was a jacuzzi, and even a bar where you could sit by in the pool. The slides there showed that the hotel had family guests as well other then the business men and women that had been the seen majority so far.

Another door lead them to the spa where a few women were getting massages and manicures. "You are allowed to use these facilities as well." He pointed out. Really, for a bum, this really was too good to be true.

Going along with that change of subject, Deidara just quietly followed after the green haired boy, glancing over his shoulder as he gestured around the place. It was huge, never seeming to come to an end. Well, why _would_ someone need to leave this place anyway? It basically had everything you could need...

Only now, he was wondering about what else the other had told him and why he told him to leave. "Hey, how come you said I should leave in the first place? Un." He questioned after marvelling at the place a while longer.

**Songstone: And there you have it. A nice little intro for what's to come. Hmm...wonder what's going on here in the hotel...we'll have to wait and see. XD R&R please!**


End file.
